


Anime Gemelle

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Anime GemelleFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: KagaMidoChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Anime gemelle





	Anime Gemelle

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Anime Gemelle  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: KagaMido  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Anime gemelle

«Kagami… ah… mi».Possibile che bastassero solo quelle carnose e succulentissime labbra per farlo fremere in quella maniera? Quando lambivano la sua erezione, Midorima quasi non era in grado di trattenere la propria voce.«Kagami… nhn… ah…».Perché Kagami era l’unico ad averlo coinvolto in quel modo? Nessuna ragazza era riuscita a fargli provare una tale intensità, mai nessuna di loro lo aveva trasportato fin dentro quelle viscere di puro piacere: era Kagami ad essere più bravo delle sue ex? Oppure era lui a essere “diverso”?“Sarò mica gay?” Non era la prima volta che si era porto quella domanda, il dubbio di essere attratto da uomini lo stava tormentando da un po’ visto l’evolversi di quel rapporto, ma Midorima non era ancora riuscito a darsi una vera risposta e il suo orientamento rimaneva una grossa incognita.In quei momenti però quasi non gli interessava se fosse gay o etero. La sua mente veniva perversa da un piacere così intenso e travolgente che tutti i dubbi venivano temporaneamente assopiti, persi chissà dove fra le profondità del suo corpo: in quegli istanti per Midorima esisteva solo la bocca di Kagami che lo succhiava sempre con più desiderio facendolo rabbrividire e gemere senza controllo.«Ah! Nhn Kaga…mi!»Potevano essere le anime gemelle di cui tutti narravano? Sì proprio quelle persone che venivano legate in maniera indissolubile da un legame che nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di spezzare.Ovviamente sapeva perfettamente che quelle situazioni avvenivano solo nei romanzi o in quei filmetti da quattro soldi: erano storie create a tavolino per i giovani sognatori che lui non era mai stato prima di allora.Che male c’era nel sognare di passare l’intera vita con l’unico ragazzo che lo faceva fremere in quel modo? Alla fine era quello il pensiero che l’aveva portato ad immaginare e sperare di poter passare tutta l’eternità con Kagami. Alla fine non era poi un’idea tanto malvagia, no?


End file.
